Prom Night
by YellowOrangeRed
Summary: When he woke up, he already knew this will be an awful day. Three clues: How he woke up, his (ex-)girlfriend and finally her.
1. Chapter 1 -Prom Night

When he woke up he already knew this will be a shitty day. First of all, he was woken up the worst way he could imagine.

_"__Natsume ! Today is the prom ! You have to help me with my dress !"_

_That voice came from his cellphone, the second he answered her call. No that wasn't his girlfriend. It was his best friend. Not that he will admit it in front of her, but she was everywhere when he needed her and when he didn't._

_"__Mikan. Shut up and go annoy another person."_

_He didn't even have the strength to open his eyes._

_"__Okay Natsu. But can you give me a ride today to the prom ?"_

_That woke him up. "No! You know I have to take Luna too."_

_She tried to convince him but the answer was still the same. Finally, she stopped, understanding he won't change his decision and ended the call quickly, too quickly for him._

_He could finally sleep again. But a second call woke him up again. Without looking at the contact ID, he answered "Mikan! I told you NO !"_

_A girly voice was heard. Luna, his girlfriend, was now angry._

_"__It's always Mikan ! Even when I call you early!"_

_Natsume calmed her down with promises that Mikan won't be with them tonight. _

_Time passed and it was already six o'clock. The black-haired boy was getting ready, the party starting at eight o'clock, he realized that he didn't know who will be Mikan's ride. Why not call her and tease her a little ? It will entertain him while waiting for Luna's call (that she is ready)._

_After numerous essays, Mikan wasn't answering. When he decided to close the call, she picked it up. _

_"__Yeah ?"_

_He knew from her voice that she didn't look at the contact ID._

_"__It's me."_

_"__Hey ! Why are you calling me ?"_

_Since when did she ask for his reasons ?_

_"__Why ? You busy ?"_

_This time she didn't even waste her time to answer like everyday, she just hummed it. That made Natsume even more curious. _

_"__Did you find a ride ?" _

_His voice was indifferent but his heart spoke another story._

_Mikan hummed. AGAIN._

_"__With who ?"_

_"__A friend."_

_Vague answer. Normally, Mikan would tell the entire story of how she found the ride and the life of every single person that will be in the a sec... A friend. Singular. _

_"__Only one person ? Who is it ?"_

_"__I don't exactly know if we are only two or more, but anyway, what will that change for you ? I will be at the prom. How I get there doesn't matter. Right ?"_

_For the first time in a long time, Natsume didn't know what to say. So he just answered the casual answer he gave when he didn't care. "Hn."_

_"__Then see you there. Bye."_

_And there she was gone. Too quickly. Why was she so pressed._

He knew she didn't act like usual but didn't push it. That was when, things began to go bad.

_"__Natsume, I don't think we should continue this relationship. Let's break up."_

_There he was with his girlfriend, in his car, in the parking of the prom. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. But like every time, he tried to look indifferent._

_"__Why ?"_

_"__You pass all your time with that bitch."_

_The red-eyed boy immediately knew who she was talking about. Mikan. Luna never liked her. Neither did Mikan. But the brunette always tried to stand her or at least she always respected her, as Natsume's girlfriend. _

_"__You never stay with me."_

_He knew it wasn't right. Her reasons were lies. He took his distances with Mikan. And avoided her. But since she was in the same group of friends and very, very, open to everyone, he couldn't avoid her much. But their movie's night were cancelled, just like their trip to the park, and every single trip they planned._

He still could handle this but he really needed his friends to change his ideas. Not just any friends. He felt it in his heart. He only needed Mikan and her smile.

Every time he didn't need her she was next to him. But now, she was nowhere found. He remembered the fact that he didn't know who gave her her ride. Surely, Hotaru or Ruka. He saw next to the food, one of Mikan's best friend.

" Oi. Where is Mikan ?" He didn't turn around the question.

"Dunno."

"Do you know with who she came ? She told me she will come with a friend, so I thought it will be you or one of the girls …"

Sumire Shouda seemed a little embarassed but quickly answered his questions. "Well I can tell you that she wasn't in my car nor in Anna's car."

He didn't wait for more and went towards Hotaru Imai. That girl was like him, direct and emotionless. Let's say that Mikan could attract everyone to be her friends,

"Where's she ?"

The answer came short and direct. "On the dance floor, dancing."

The moment he turned to go find his best friend, she stopped him with a hand's move. One eye-brow raised, Natsume turned again to her.

" She's not alone, Hyuuga."

" What do you mean ?"

"Tell by yourself."

With that she was gone towards her date who was Ruka Nogi, Natsume's other best friend.

Shrugging his bad feeling off, the crimson-eyed boy continued his way towards the dance floor. _Why didn't I look there since the beginning ?! Of course, she will be here ! There she- _he quickly lost the train of thoughts when he realized that the brunette wasn't dancing alone or with one of her _girl _friends. She was dancing with a boy. Natsume stood there, on the dance floor, looking. Staring. The one she danced with should be one of her admirers of other classes. He doesn't deny it, she has a lot of admirer. Not only for her looks, but for her personality. She was the only one who could raise everyone's mood. Her partner was, he had to admit it too, very handsome. Brown-haired and green eyes. It was hard to see in the midly-lit room, but Natsume managed to make a resume of the boy.

He is the kind of boy every girl would glance at in a mall or street. The kind of boy who would play with a girl's feeling but he will end up finding the perfect girl and cherish her. The kind of boy Natsume was. _Hell no, his perfect girl wouldn't be Mikan. She's my partner. Mine._

After analyzing him, he moved to Mikan. For the first time, he saw make up on her face. With make up, it was a fact that the face would appear better. More beautiful. Normally, she didn't have the patince to wake up early, before school, to put it on. Plus, her dress was made for her. Going all the way to the floor with many shades of colours. (The top was a pretty green bustier and the end was pure white, going lighter and lighter.) Her hair was in a long french braid while some wicks were falling in front of her big eyes. Some silver bracelet were decoring her wrist while on her left one was a corsage, green and white flowers. He suddenly remembered a conversation.

_"__Hey Natsume ! The prom is only in two months ! Do you think I should wear red or green ? Let my hair loose or braid it ? Maybe I should get a corsage, since I don't have a date yet …" wondered the brunnette next to him. _

_He, like always, didn't answer. It's been one week with Luna and she already began annoying him about his friendship with Mikan. Realizing that he won't answer, Mikan pouted and stood up, leaning on the sakura tree. _

_ "__I wonder if you ever listen to me …" He suddenly realized the hurt in her voice. When she took two step towards the cafeteria, he answered her previous questions _

_"__Red is always better than green. You know your hair loose looks less ugly than braided, and for the corsage don't worry. I will get you one with red and white in it." The pretty girl turned towards him with a big smile before thanking him and skipping happily towards Hotaru Imai. _

There she was. In green. With braided hair. A corsage attached to her hand. And judging from the boy's neck tie, which was green, he concluded that he was her date. How the hell didn't he realise the change in his best friend. So that _person_ was her last minute ride. He snorted realising that she asked him before asking _the other one_. But his smirk faded quickly, when he realized that everything he told her to do was changed, surely to please _that one._

He walked towards her, quickly holding from behind. He thought he felt her shiver lightly under his breath near her ear.

"Sorry, do you want something ?"

Natsume looked towards the source of the question, and was met by a hard glare, that was quickly returned.

"Oh ! Ryan, this is Natsume, my _best friend_. Natsume, this is Ryan, my _date_ for the night."

The two boys didn't quit the stare but said with controled anger, that was remarked by everyone but Mikan.

"I thought Imai-san was your _best friend_, Mikan."

The red-eyed guy immediately realized the lack of honorific.

"I thought you didn't have a _date_, Polka."

"Well if _someone_ didn't ditch me the same day of the prom, I wouldn't have one." answered Mikan Natsume's unsaid question and then passed to Ryan's " And I don't only have _one_ best friend Ryan ".

They were interrupted by the D.J. "That song is for your best friend. So everyone take your best friend to the floor and dance with him or her, 'cause they are the one that pull us up when we are down"

down : jason walker.

Natsume stepped closer to Mikan "This dance."

Even with these two words, Mikan understood his demand, he had a problem, she could sense it. Smiling apologetically to the green-eyed boy, she took his hand.

_I don't know where i'm at _

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line _

_Hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing_

Her hands were on his shoulder and his on her waist. Swaying slowly. Listening to each other breath.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_Why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly _

_So why did I drown _

"What happened ?" Whispered Mikan to the handsome guy. With this simple question he remembered everything. Bad morning, the break-up, and the worst, Mikan's date. He was sure she didn't except any of the last two.

"I ... Luna broke up with me." He replied expressionless. For the brunette, this resumed the grumpiness of her friend, the stiffness in his shoulder in the beginning of the dance.

" I... I'm sorry ! I didn't know ! Do you want me to talk to her ?"

He realized that Luna was his last problem, his most important one was "You never told me you had a date."

"Don't ignore my question ! And I didn't know who to ask for another ride. I wanted to go with the girls, but while going to the dress shop, I saw Ryan and he offered me a ride." Smiled the hazel-eyed girl, remembering the boy's shyness at first.

"Didn't I tell you I will bring you a corsage ? And that red looks better on you ? Plus your hair is braided …" Continued Natsume, ignoring her _stupid_ smile.

"Well, Ryan told me that he liked my green dress more, and that braided hair would help me keep my bangs off my eyes while dancing. And for the corsage, you already had to bring Luna's. So I was sure you forgot mine. So I accepted Ryan's. He didn't tell me about it until he came to my house to take me." She explained with every step.

By now, they both stopped swaying and were standing face to face, calmly arguing, when Natsume began losing his patience slowly.

"You can't accept mine, and then accept his ! Without telling me !"

"Guess I can ! Plus, if you are making so much a big deal of it, let me see the corsage you prepared for me !"

Hearing no answer, she looked him in the eyes, only to realize that he was avoiding her. Laughing dryly, she added "See ? You are making a deal of something _you_ forgot about…"

Not letting her win he counterattacked "You could have told me you had a date on the phone, when I called you."

"You aren't my father, nor my brother, nor my boyfriend ! Why should I tell you ?!"

By the end of the argument, Mikan was fuming and the tension and glares between the two could kill. Fortunately, before the black-haired boy could add one single word, the savior arrived. The savior known as Hotaru Imai.

" Sorry, Mikan is also my best friend. So if you don't mind." Emotionless as always, she took Mikan's hand leading her to the other part of the dance floor, turning them in circle. Before disappearing in the crowd, the normally-cheerful girl stole one last look at the boy she cared for, and met his eyes. The fire in them was still burning, though she took notice of another emotion, _regret. And pain. _

_I thought I could fly _

_So why did I drown_

_I never know why _

_It's coming down, down, down._

**Hey guys. So this is another one-shot I wrote. Actually I was thinking of doing it as a two-shot. But I just wanted to see other people's reaction to it. If you like it, I would be glad to continue it :) So just review about the things you like or didn't, and if you don't have the force, well, a favorite/follow would make me as happy as if I saw a unicorn in front of me XD **

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot of this story.**

**PPS: The song Down from Jason Walker is just perfect I think *o* Listen to it if you don't know it :) I recommend it!**

**See you soon xx**

**YellowOrangeRed.**


	2. Chapter 2 -Wedding Night

_(Lucky by Jason Mraz.)_

_Do you hear me ? I'm talking to you._

She could feel his heart throbbing through his button-up white shirt.

She could feel him smiling.

She wanted to look up.

To meet his eyes.

They might have this warm look inside.

But she could not bring herself to look up.

He pulled her closer.

She couldn't tell him no.

But why did she feel so uncomfortable ?

Because she knew. She knew that he wasn't the right person for her. When she will look up, she knows she will meet green eyes. Not _crimson_. She knows it, and that hurts.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been._

This song was mocking him. _She_ was mocking him.

It's been a month since they last talked, and she dared dance with this little _boy_ in front of him.

He knew he shouldn't feel angry, but it was rage or depression. And no. He will not give her this satisfaction of seeing him sad because of their _little_ fight.

Little. Natsume knew that wasn't a little fight anymore. Never had she avoided him in the past. He did several times,but never did she. Milan was too kind. Too naive. Too happy. Everything positive described her, in his eyes.

Not anymore. Did you see the look she just gave him ? Jealousy filled him up. That was it. He will end their friendship today.

But, he knew it was his fault.

_Lucky to be coming home again._

She just hoped to go home soon. Or any place that feels right. Anywhere other than here. The dance floor never made her uneasy. She just wanted to run, until she should not breath anymore. And then she would walk slower towards her house, open the door, throw her heels and rush to her room where she will finally be at peace and alone.

But she could not leave the wedding. Tsubasa and Misaki looked so happy, five meters to her left.

She looked up again and saw Ryan look at her friendly. But she could sense another look in his stare. She returned his smile before taking a step back and making her way to her assigned table. However, she changed her path when she saw the black-haired boy gazing at her.

_You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair. _

_Finally. _She could finally breathe. The fresh air nearly made her jump of joy. She could already feel her gloomy mood changing. Now, alone, she let her mask slip. No one could tell from her face her emotions, if they saw her.

_Inspire. Expire._

"Why are you here ?"

She didn't even need to turn around.

"You cannot ignore me, now. We are alone."

No response came.

"I know that you love weddings. Why aren't you happy and dancing ?"

At that second, she turned and tried to walk past Natsume. However, a hold on her left arm stopped her.

"Mikan you cannot ignore me. I am your best friend. I know you."

And she exploded.

"You think you know me ? How well ? Come on tell me. Maybe you learned more about me when you were avoiding me, and dating Luna. Or maybe when you were going to parties on our Friday's night and stood me up. No wait. I know ! You now understand my feelings because you approached so many times since prom night and just talked to me, like a best friend should."

He clenched his fists with anger and lowered his face in a guilty way.

He needed an argument. Logic didn't matter at that point.

"I **am** your best friend." He retorted emphasizing on the verb.

"Sorry to tell you this but you have been demoted of your previous rank. Thank you." Replied Mikan, sarcastically.

Hit by her argument, he let go of her arm. Maybe it was real. Their friendship was destroyed to a point of no return. And that hurts.

Milan went back in and saw Hotaru eating at the buffet.

"Hey Hotaru. When can we leave ?"

"Mikan you know they still haven't cut the cake, right ? It won't be anytime soon. Plus, we will need to dance the special choreography Misaki did."

Seeing Mikan's lost expression she explained. "The one with one bridesmaid and one groomsman. Each one of us needs to dance with one of them and Tsubasa and Misaki will choose the couples."

_Oh great_. Milan sighed before cheering herself. _Maybe luck will be on her side today._

Forget about luck. Talk about misfortune.

"And now I would like to invite my dear friend Natsume Hyuuga on the dance floor, and as his partner, Mikan Sakura."

_(When I was your man by Bruno Mars.)_

_Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now._

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down._

_'__Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name. _

The song described Natsume's feeling: guilt. Mikan stood in front of him, awkwardly, with her left arm on his shoulder and her right hand holding his lightly.

It felt wrong.

Why was she so close yet so far?

The raven-haired boy pulled her closer, closing the one step space between them. He just positioned them again. He slid both her arms up, in a way that they were now both around his neck, while his were on her waist not letting her get away.

Mikan first tried to leave the dance floor, but decided against it. What would Misaki and Tsubasa do ?

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong girl like you to walk out of my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made.

_"__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes."_

Mikan suddenly looked up. That wasn't Bruno Mars. She knew that deep and husky voice so much it shocked to hear it singing, especially this phrase, this song.

_"__Too young, too dumb to realize…"_

He knew she was staring at him, and he continued this time locking their gazes together.

They nearly forgot they were on the dance floor, because at that minute they were alone.

_"__Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_I know I'm probably much too late _

_To try and apologize for my mistakes."_

It was just a whisper. But she heard it all. The spoken and the unspoken.

_I am so sorry Mikan. So sorry. _

And she laid her head on his chest.

The urge to go home was filled.

She finally felt back home in his arms.

_"__When I was your man…"_

His voice trailed and he hummed the piano's melody so lowly that it was sure that only the both of them heard it. They separated quickly when they heard Tsubasa announce the next couple to dance.

And Natsume knew that he was forgiven by the sweet smile Mikan gave him before walking back to Hotaru's side.

**Hey guys ! I know it's been a long time since I posted something, and I first promised myself to at least post one time each week. However, a lot happened, school, exams, friends, family, ya know the usual. But YAY I'M NOW IN VACATION ! **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews : Guest (1), Guest (2), BlackMaskedBeauty, Nikinora96, only mine, FrozenCrimsonCroissant, Crazy Shortie, roboto, Anilissa, Ayame-hime 11d7 — THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS 3 First I didn't know if I should continue posting and frankly I thought about deleting it (because of my writing skills), but when I saw your reviews I was so happy I danced in my room like a crazy woman :p **

**I hope you like this update, and I know it's lame and there's not so much action in here but I needed to make them forgive each other, before continuing. And I thought about making a long chapter. Unfortunately, I'm lazy. And it's 3 a.m. here XD so it should wait to another day :p **

**I hope you like it and if you can or have the force to write a review why not :p It would make me really happy :) Or you could be as lazy as I am and just Follow/Favorite this story (I will still be happy :P**

**PS: I don't own Gakuen Alice, just this plot :)**

**PPS: The two songs I referred to were "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars. I LOVE THEM. **

**PPPS: My note is so long :P**

**See you soon xx **

**YellowOrangeRed.**


End file.
